The One
by Liz Trent
Summary: Just when you think nights are too cold and lonely, somebody appears in your mind..
1. The One

**Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. I also don't own Sally's song in this chapter, from The Nigthmare Before Christmass. For those who can't change the world, can still dream and persevere about it.  
><strong>

**The One**

That girl has never good at knowing what was really happening. But, a remarkable ability besides doing home chores, was that she always remembered the ways of reacting of somebody she cared about.

Kyo _had to _be on the roof.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<em>

_And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend_

She climbed up the ladder and saw the orange-haired boy laying and staring at the stars. She could almost feel how he raised his cat ears sensing her presence.

-Kyo…  
>He didn't answer, the boy just looked at her for a moment and returned her sight to the sky. He put his hands behind his head and sighed loudly. His mind was spinning fast and angry at... Just... Everything. He thought on saying "what do you want now?" but kept quiet instead<p>

-Are… -she took courage- Are you mad at me, too? Am I bothering you coming here when you want to stay alone…? I'm –_sorry,_ she was about to say but her speech was cut off-_  
><em> -I'm… -he started yelling and then slow down- not mad… at _you_... If you want, you can stay here. –he though _please stay here_-

-'Kay

Thoru lay down _on_ his shoulder just by mistake, but when she was there, she just couldn't move.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
>And will he see how much he means to me?<em>

Kyo stood still blushed for a moment.  
>-You are making it difficult, you know?<p>

Thoru wasn't quite sure about what he was talking about, she felt a bit guilty of using his as a pillow.  
>-If I'm bothering you, I can stand apart a bit and…<br>-Just stay like this.

Red, blushed red cat…

-o-

It has been a long since I last wrote some fanfic. I'm glad I can return with a lyric's one. If you like it, I'd love you to write me back. If you don't you can write me anyways and tell me what's wrong from your view. I hate critics, but I like to improve. English is not my mother language, so be nice in grammatical facts, but let me know 'bout them. ^^

I can go on, and I will, but if you tell me to, I'll be happier :D


	2. Thoru?

**Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. I also don't own Avril Lavigne's Fall to Pieces in this chapter. For those who can't change the world, can still dream and persevere about it.**

**Thoru?**

_-If I'm bothering you, I can stand apart a bit and…  
>-Just stay like this.<em>

_Red, blushed red cat…_

-o-

_Calm down, Kyo -_inhales - Calm down_, Kyo _-exhale- _Calm Down, Kyo –_inhales and little by little his mind calmed down…

_You're the only one,  
>I'd be with till the end<em>

-Where is Thoru? –Yuki asked  
>The dog looked at him and pointed at the ceiling.<br>-_after all she is the only one who can calm him down.. _–Shigure thought and then said- She is with Kyo… You can go if you want. But it may get a little savage (with Kyo and you thogether) And I don't know if Thoru likes that kind of things, but she surely enjoys a good tri…

Naturally a rolled up magazine punching the sinful dark hair writer's head made him silence.

He felt the little one move by his side and he became red once again from top to bottom loosing focus. She had got closer, he felt her closed hands on his chest, and the soft naked skin touching his own leg.*  
><em>Calm down Kyo…<em> He looked at the girl beside him face and could calm down much more: She was asleep.

_When I come undone  
>You bring me back again<em>

-I go to sleep. Good nights  
>-You can go to Ayame's room if you like, and spend the night with your brother. That is not called slee… - he got hit again- Well, then…<br>-Are you coming to sleep Shigu?  
>The rat runaway to his bedroom.<br>-Sure, my dear Aya… -They clapped hands and put thumbs up.

_Back under the stars  
>Back into your arms<em>

-o-

N/A: I hope you like this weird new ff deliver I came up to. My explanations and descriptions usually are almost graphical, but I'm making myself describe less and entertain more, so you people don't fall asleep…  
>Thanks for the comments and favs!<p>

*Kyo is wearing light trousers because of the heat, and Thoru is wearing a short skirt over the knees. Don't think weird stuff with this cute scene..


	3. Danger!

**Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. I also don't own Ghost of the Robot's Dangerous in this chapter. **

**"Writing is nothing more than a guided dream."**

J.

**Danger!**

_She's asleep! _- He said to himself while trying to stay calm and not turning into a cat _again _- _I can do this! I _have_ to..._

The feeling was too good to let it go. She made his heart race only with her presence. And now she was nearly hugging him! How could she fall asleep so easily?

_You're a pretty little girl got a thing for me  
>But you'd cut me open and let me bleed<em>

So, first he_ had_ to stay calm. Or else, her head would fall and hurt with the roof,  
>(now, ground) And the second thing he had to do was unthinkable for sombody who had his curse. But he <em>was<em> thinking it.

_Now, I'll get up... sloooooowly -_ he thought while he tried to get up without awakening her.

She moan and moved closer to him, just like she was hugging a pillow.

His heart stopped for a minute.

_She's asleep, she's asleep, she's asleep... -_ he calmed himself down and tried again to pick Tohru up in his arms.

He could.

_But I'll be looking at you with your long brown hair _  
><em>Pretty little feet, sparkling everywhere<em>  
><em>You look so good when you come my way<em>  
><em>But I have to look down when you talk to me<em>

She was lighter than he imagined and her skin was as soft as touching a feather. Kyo walked in the roof like there were spiders, scorpions and snakes alltogether in his arms trying to kill him. Instead there was a sleeping brown hair girl who in dreams held him by the neck.

_i'm gonna turn.. and she's gonna fall! No, she can't_ fall.

He started thinking is something else. Like his martial arts. He calmed again, but there was no time to waist, He had to deliver her to her room! And while he was going down using the stairs she had left there, she said it.

Or he thought she said it...

He realized that if he keept thinking in _that_, she would fall from his arms.

- Calm down Kyo! she's dangerous..._ - _he moved his lips without any sound, entering her room.

_'Cause your dangerous, _  
><em>Your Dangerous<em>  
><em>Your Dangerous<em>  
><em>And you don't even know it<em>

N/A: well.. a lot of time passed. But now I have a job that leaves me time for my hobby! Hope you like it... tell me: what do you think Tohru said in dreams?

loved your reviews!


End file.
